Dream Charm
by PaperFox19
Summary: Jake uses the dream charm, to visit Brad's dream, and has a little fun with him. Warning Yaoi Slash Boy/Boy DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Hyperinflation Crossdressing

Pairing:Jake/Brad

Do not read if you do not like

A test fic for this series

Dream Charm

Jake uses the dream charm, to visit Brad's dream, and has a little fun with him.

-x-

After seeing Brad in a tutu, dancing and calling himself pretty, he had to visit the blonde's dream again. This time he focused the dream charm's power and altered the blonde's dream. Brad was having a dream where he was in a frilly, pink tutu and he was dancing surrounded by teddy bears, who were applauding.

Jake chuckled and activated the charm. The scene changed and Jake was wearing a dark red jacket that was open and tight blue pants. Brad was wearing nothing but a blue skirt and pink panties. "Hey there pretty thing wanna come with me." Jake reached his hand out to Brad, who blushed.

"You think I'm pretty?"

Jake chuckled. "Yes I do." Brad took Jake's hand and Jake pulled Brad, into a hot kiss. Brad moaned into the kiss, and Jake slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Jake played with Brad's tongue with his own. Brad broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Your tongue is so hot!" Brad gasped and Jake smirked.

"Yes it is." Jake leaned down and licked Brad's left nipple while he played with the other with his fingers. Brad moaned and his cock grew fully aroused in his pink panties, it pushed up the fabric of Brad's skirt.

"Oh looks like someone is getting excited." Jake reached down and groped Brad through his panties.

"Ohhhh!" Brad moaned and with just a little groping Brad came soaking his panties with his cum.

"Wow that was fast." Jake said with a chuckle, and Brad blushed.

Jake removed Brad's cum soaked panties, and stuffed them into the blonde's mouth. "Clean them up pretty boy." Jake said and moved him onto his back with his legs spread wide. Since this was a dream Jake controlled the rules with his dream charm. He undid his pants and exposed his hard cock. Brad moaned at the sight of Jake's large dick. The dragon boy chuckled and gave a swat to Brad's firm ass. "Get cleaning."

Brad gasped and began licking his own cum off the panties. His cock began to get a hard. "If getting spanked a little get's you this hard this next part is gonna make you jizz." Jake began pushing his dick into Brad's ass, Brad moaned around the panties in his mouth and his cock spasmed and he blew his load all over his skirt.

"My cock feels good doesn't it?" Jake asked and began rocking inside him. Brad nodded and groaned around his undergarment.

Jake felt his own release build up and he pulled out of Brad's ass. Brad whimpered at the loss. Jake gave a few quick pumps to his cock and came spraying thick, hot cum, all over Brad's face pecs and abs. "You look so pretty covered in cum Brad, I'll see you around." Jake left the dream, leaving Brad to clean himself up.

Brad woke up his sheets stained in sticky cum. That morning at school Jake smirked at him and Brad blushed and got a stiffy in his pants. "You look tense Brad, did you sleep well." Jake asked and Brad blushed and gulped. "Y-Y-Yeah, I gotta go." Brad left and for the first time in a long time he was quiet all day.

That night Jake had another dream scene ready for his Brad.

To be continued?

A test fic for American Dragon Jake Long,

Should i do more fics for American Dragon Jake Long


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Milking

Pairing: Jake/Brad

Do not read if you do not like

Title: Dream Charm

Summary: Jake uses the dream charm once again to invade Brad's dreams. Milking, fetish

pairing: Jake/Brad

-x-

Jake enters the dream world with a smirk on his lips, he had big plans for Brad this time. He opened Brad's dream door and use the charm to change his dream, the scene changed to a field of grass and Brad was wearing fake cow ears and was wearing a cow print speedo.

Jake was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. He walked over to Brad and smirked seen the blonde's hard cock bulging in the speedo. "You look ready to burst." Jake said and squeezed his bulge, Brad moaned and shivered in pleasure.

With a single thought Jake created a milking machine, using the dream charm. He yanked down the speedo and gave a swat to Brad's ass. Brad obediently spread his legs, his dripping cock was twitching as Jake looked over him.

Jake grabbed one of cups and slid Brad's cock into it, Jake made sure it fit him perfectly, Brad shivered at the feeling. Brad's eyes were swirling with lust, and Jake really liked the look in his eyes. He turned the dial on the milking machine and Brad's eyes widened, as his cock began to get sucked, it started off slow but began to increase in intensity.

Brad began to drool as Jake increase the intensity of the suction, his body was shaking and soon he couldn't hold himself back, he came his cum filling the cup before it got sucked up by machine, the contents being dumped into clear container. "Only a quarter full, we'll just have to kick it up a notch." Jake turned up the machine's suction to the max.

The blonde moaned wildly in pleasure, Jake licked his lips and undid the front of his jeans. He moved around to Brad's front and exposed his hard cock, he rubbed his length against Brad's face some of his pre-cum dripping into his hair. "You must be hungry eat up." Jake thrusts his cock to Brad's mouth, Brad moaned around the fat cock and began sucking on it obediently.

Jake fisted Brad's hair as he fucked his mouth. He felt the blonde moan around his cock, and let out a moan of his own. Brad was meeting his thrusts with long sucks and hungry licks. "Yeah you want my milk don't you don't worry I'll feed you plenty." Jake's words were too much for Brad combined with the powerful suction, he came again and moaned around Jake's cock.

Brad filled up the container to the halfway point, and with his moans of pleasure he brought Jake over the edge. Jake thrust his hips one final time, his balls slapping Brad's chin and he came. Brad drank down Jake's cum and found another release from the taste. He filled the container up to the top. Jake pulled his cock from Brad's lips and went over to turn off the suction. Brad looked at him while he removed the container.

Jake brought the container to his lips and drank half of it. Brad blushed and licked his lips. "Milk does a body good." Jake said with a content sigh. "Good boy, you made plenty of delicious milk. Stick out your tongue." Brad obeyed and stuck out his tongue. Jake dumped the contents of the container over Brad, the blonde did get a taste of his man milk but the rest splashed over his face neck and chest before running down over his abs. "You really do look lovely covered in cum." Jake said before leaving.

Brad woke up drenched in sweat, and soaked sheets. He was embarrassed but couldn't stop thinking about Jake.

That day at lunch Jake drank a carton of milk and Brad got a wicked nose bleed and had a hard on in his pants for the rest of the day. "What's up with him?" Spud asked.

"I'll tell you later." Jake said with a chuckle.

To be continued?


End file.
